happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: Chaos Theory -- Chapter 15: The Live Island
After a day and a half, the fairly bonded group had to land on a planet to refuel and repair. Though, what would happen next... you'll see. "How does one woman do so much damage?" Jack asked himself as he observed the ship. Sophia noticing this. "Oh for heaven's sake you just need a little bit of special tree sap and she'll be as good as new." "If I want your advice, I'll ask for it." Jack said. Since the planet they were on was mostly metal, it was easy to find areas of metal. The tree sap on this planet was like an anti-rust thing. As they got to the nearest tree to get some, everyone was complimenting Sophia. "This, girl wouldn't even know how to fix a fingernail." Jack said, making Sophia turn to him. "Honestly, you are the most boorish, pig-headed man I've ever met." Sophia said. "Hey lady, I've seen the high-born boys your type hangs out with, I'm the only man you've ever met." Jack said, before walking away, only to be hit with a bucket full of tree sap. Jack slowly turned around to face Sophia, who was in a sassy like pose, before Jack picked up a large ball of mud on the ground, since there were in a spot that wasn't covered in metal. "Oh no. No... No-" Sophia was soon interrupted as her face was soon covered in mud, the surprise made her fall over. As she got up, she slowly cleared it off. Before eyeing Jack. "You... eager di-" "You Spoile-" "Disrespectful, pretentious-" "Deluded-" "Purposely self-centred-" "High-minded-" "Ungrateful, impossible, insufferable-" "At least I'm not repressed." "REPRESSED!? I'll show you repressed..." Sophia said as she used here hands to take a chunk from the ground. Lifting it up over her head, she was ready to throw it, when all of a sudden, every tree on the island that they were on disappeared, the ground shaking beneath their feet. They soon looked up to see a massive light bulb like object that was connected to the top of the island, looking at them. "Put it back." Jack advised, Sophia doing so. All of a sudden, the ground split, opening up to reveal an eye "What the." Jack said, all of a sudden, the eye moved, or more specific, looked, at them. They soon realised what they were on, a massive angler fish. As the crew ran back to the ship, the fish thing started to move out of the water. Soon, the crew got back to the ship, and they saw as the ball of light that was attached faded, revealing the stars. "Anchor our ship to that creature." Jack ordered, seeing as it was heading toward the star. Soon, the creature pulled the ship faster than Jack expected, making him fall over. Sophia noticed this and laughed as the creature and the ship were heading toward the star at a blazing speed. As they raced along, the ship was bobbing up and down, like a ship in an ocean. This effect took the toll after a day, making everyone have the same feeling of sea-sickness. "Cut the line." Jack ordered, the ship steadied at a water planet, one they haven't been to. "Where do you think we are?" Sophia asked. "I don't know. We might have gone beyond our galaxy, and we wouldn't have known it. Besides, never thought I'd get us this far, didn't you?" Jack asked. "No actually. But Vincentine did. For some reason he trusts you." Sophia said. "Well, what could he have been thinking?" Jack said mockingly. "Um, how did you two ever meet?" Sophia asked, jack decided to tell her a little story instead of telling about the real world. "He, running from my life as usual. A couple of thugs outside the palace walls, I was trapped, a sword at my throat, and my chest, you get the idea, and then Vincentine came down and fought at me side, and boy did we fight. It was like re rehearsed it. We were best friends from that day forward." Jack explained. "What happened with you two?" Sophia asked. Jack just stood there trying to think of something. "Well, what happened?" Sophia asked again. "We, took different paths." Jack said as he left the bridge, leaving Sophia alone. Meanwhile in Tarterus, Eris looked over at what was happening, being bored by all the talking. "Ugh, enough talking. It's time for some screaming." Eris said, before blowing on a little ball that showed hat was happening, the ball soon freezing. "Back on the ship, the crew landed on the sea in between two close islands to check the ship, when all of a sudden, the water flash froze into ice, and the calm weather became a light snowstorm. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter N Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions